Action Duel Simulation 1
by jrt.kyros
Summary: My first story in . Simulates an Action Duel between a Pendulum Summoner user and Dark Magician user.


Action Duel Simulation #1

Duelist 1 Codename: Darc

Duelist 2 Codename: DD Sonic

Darc + DD Sonic: Let's Duel!

Darc: I'll star this spectacular Duel by setting the Pendulum with Scale 8 (Right) Timegazer Magician and Scale 1 Stargazer Magician (Left). I'm taking control of this Duel, starting now! (3 cards in hand)

Darc: I'm allowed to Summon any monster from Levels 2 to 7 now. My monsters are ready, to swing into Action! Go Odd Eyes Dragon! Turn up the heat Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (1 card in hand)

Darc: I end my turn with a face-down. (0 cards in hand)

End of Turn 1 (Darc):

Pendulum Zone Left – Stargazer Magician | Pendulum Zone Right – Timegazer Magician

Odd Eyes Dragon – 2500 ATK, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon – 2500 ATK

1 card face-down, 0 cards in hand

DD Sonic: It's my turn. Draw. (6 cards in hand) I activate the Spell Card: Ancient Rules. (5 cards in hand) This Spell allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. I Special Summon: (Arkana Version) The Dark Magician.

DD Sonic: I equip Dark Magician with the Equip Spell: Magic Formula. This card gives my Magician an additional 700 ATK. (Dark Magician – 3200 ATK) Go! Dark Magic Attack!

Darc: (3300 LP)

DD Sonic: I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn.

End of Turn 2 (DD Sonic):

DD Sonic'd Field: Dark Magician – 3200 ATK (Equipped with Magic Formula on the Field), 2 cards face-down

Darc's Field:

Pendulum Zone Left – Stargazer Magician | Pendulum Zone Right – Timegazer Magician

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon – 2500 ATK

1 card face-down, 0 cards in hand, 3300 LP

Turn 3 Darc's Turn. Darc – 3300. DD Sonic – 4000

Darc: It's my turn. Draw. (1 card in hand) I Normal Summon, Performapal Trump Girl. (0 cards in hand)

Darc: I activate Trump Girls Special Ability. She allows me to Fusion Summon using her and other monsters. I fuse Performapal Trump Girl with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

Darc: Rune-Eyes isn't affected by your card effects until the end of this turn, since it used Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon that was Pendulum Summoned last turn as a Fusion Material. Now since Performapal Trump Girl was a Level 2 monster when used to Summon Rune Eyes, my dragon can attack your monster twice.

DD Sonic: Your dragon is still weaker than my Magician.

Darc: That's why I activate the Action Spell: High Dive. This Spell will grant my dragon an additional 1000 ATK points until the End Phase. (4000 ATK) Go Rune-Eyes. Attack Dark Magician! Multiple Rune Attack!

DD Sonic: *Quickly grabs Action Card* I activate the Action Card: Evasion. This Action Card stops your attack.

Darc: Don't forget, Rune Eyes can attack twice. Multiple Rune Attack!

DD Sonic: I need another Action Card! *Quickly grabs an Action Card* I activate the Action Spell: Miracle. This Action Card will reduce the battle I would take is cut in half, and my Magician is spared. (3600 LP)

Darc: I end my turn.

End of Turn 3 (Darc):

Left Pendulum Zone – Stargazer Magician | Right Pendulum Zone – Timegazer Magician

Rune Eyes Dragon – 3000 ATK

1 card face-down, 3300 LP, 0 cards in hand

Extra Deck: Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Trump Girl

DD Sonic's Field: Dark Magician – 3200 ATK (equipped with Magic Formula), 2 cards face-down, 2 cards in hand, 3600 LP

Turn 4: DD Sonic's Turn. DD Sonic – 3600 LP. Darc – 3300LP.

DD Sonic: My turn. Draw. (3 cards in hand) I activate the Spell Card: Ryoku. (2 cards in hand) This card drains Rune Eyes of half of its ATk and then transfers it to my Dark Magician.

James: A green beam came out of Rune Eyes, and transferred into Dark Magician. (Rune-Eyes – 1500 ATK, Dark Magician – 4700 ATK)

DD Sonic: Go Dark Magician! Attack Rune Eyes Pendulum with Dark Magic Attack!

Darc: I need an Action Card in order to stop the attack! *Runs for an Action Card*

DD Sonic: *Runs for an Action Card* We'll see about that!

Darc: *Grabs Action Card first* Got it!

Dark Magician blasted Rune Eyes with its Magician Attack.

Darc: (100 LP) I may have lost Life Points, but now I can activate the Action Card: Damage Draw. This card lets me draw 2 cards since I took at least 2000 battle damage. (2 cards in hand)

DD Sonic: I end my turn. (Dark Magician ATK returns to 3200)

End of Turn 4 (DD Sonic):

Dark Magician – (3200 ATK, equipped with Magician Formula)

2 cards face-down, 2 cards in hand, 3600 LP

Darc's Field:

Left Pendulum Zone – Stargazer Magician | Right Pendulum Zone – Timegazer Magician

2 cards in hand

Extra Deck: Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Trump Girl

Turn 5 (Darc's Turn). Darc – 100 LP, DD Sonic – 3600 LP

Darc: I draw. (3 cards in hand) This card lets me draw 3 cards (6 cards in hand) as long as I discard 2. (4 cards in hand) *Discards Tuning Magician and Astrograph Sorcerer*

Darc: And now I Pendulum Summon from my hand, Dragoncalller Magician, Harmonizing Magician from my Extra Deck, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Darc: When Harmonizing Magician is Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Magician Pendulum Monster from my Deck in Defense Mode. I Special Summon: Double Iris Magician from my Deck.

Darc: I activate Dragoncaller Magicians Special Ability. Once per turn, I can make this car a Dragon-Type Monster until the end of the turn. I overlay Level 7 Dragoncaller Magician and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Two savage dragons meld awesome powers to give rise of a monster that will send my enemies feeling with dread! I Xyz Summon! Prepare to feel the wrath of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Darc: I now overlay my Level 4 Harmonizing Magician and Double Iris Magician. "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Darc: I activate Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragons Special Ability. By using 2 Overlay Units, your Magician loses half of its ATK, and it's transferred to my Dragon! Go Dark Charge!

(Dark Magician ATK - 1600, Dark Rebel ATK - 4100)

Darc: Go Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Attack Dark Magician with Swooping Rebellion! Also, when Dragoncaller Magician is used as a Fusion, Synchro, or XYZ Summon, if the monster attacks a Dragon-Type monster, the card doubles in ATK. (6000 ATK) Plus, you can't activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the damage step with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in my Pendulum ZOnes.

DD Sonic: No! I won't lose! Your Magicians can't stop me from activating Monster effects. I activate Kuribohs effect from my hand. By discarding Kuriboh from my hand, I can battle damage reduced to 0.

Darc: But you still lose your Dark Magician.

Odd Eyes swooped in and destroyed Dark Magician.

DD Sonic: When Magic Formula gets removed from the field, I can 1000 Life Points. (4600 LP) During the end of the damage step, I activate the Trap Card: Call of the Haunted. This card will bring my Dark Magician back to the field.

Darc: In that case, go Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Attack Dark Magician with Rebellion Fangs.

DD Sonic: (I don't see any Action Cards…) I activate my face-down: Prideful Roar!

Darc: What is that?

DD Sonic: Prideful Roar forces me to pay Life Points equal to the difference in ATK, (3000 LP), but now, my monster is stronger than your monster, by 300 more ATK.

Darc: I only have 100 Life Points left!

DD Sonic: Dark Magician, counter-attack and end this!

Simulation End.

Results:

Winner – DD Sonic.


End file.
